rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Three's a Crowd
2 things Ok i have two questions. One: who or what do you think is inside that Sarcophagus? I think its the Alpha for obvious reasons. and Two: how do you get screenshots from the episodes? Ive seen you guys upload a frame of the episode onto this site and i want to know how you do that. TheBluester (talk) 01:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Alpha planned the heist for the Sarcophagus though. Cory Jaynes (talk) 03:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but since then he's obviously been tortured since the fragments are there. It's not unlikely that the sarcophagus is associated in some way or even necessary for that process, and Alpha may not have known what its purpose was when he helped with the mission. Personally, I think that the noises coming from it could have been him finally separating his memories and creating Epsilon. Maybe hearing Allison's name finally sent him over the edge. 04:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I would believe it's part of the AI fragmenting process but I don't think it's where Alpha is kept. I say Engineer. Western Gen (talk) 04:11, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the sarcophagus is involved in the fragmentation process, and that Alpha may be stored in there at present (the rate at which new fragments were being created surprised the Councillor, suggesting Alpha may be in there constantly), but I'm not sure that's all there is to it - the noises from this episode didn't sound like an AI, and the guards were told to "put it back in its case and don't let it touch anything else", suggesting something else was inside the sarcophagus initially. Gold Prognosticus (talk) 18:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) It can't be part of the fragmentation process due to the simple fact that the Sarcophagus was stolen by tex a Fragment of Alpha. Unless Tex is not a Fragment, which seems unlikely. Cory Jaynes (talk) 19:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) It's been stated that Tex just kinda happened when Alpha was made. This is sort of proven when we heard Alpha in Planning the Heist (Who I assume was not being tortuted, seeing as he was making calculations for the Director) and Tex was introduced long before that. CyrusArc 19:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Tex being the shadow of alison was a by-product of the alpha AI, Leonard Church whom the Alpha AI was modeled after, so it could be possible that the sarcophagus is linked to the fragmentation proccess but has not been stated yet, it could just be a furerunner creature reacting to the AI going crazy but who knows, we can only speculate MrAntony2U (talk) 22:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) When did they say "don't let it touch anything else"? I don't remember that at all. Season 9, Episode 18, Labor Pains, when the storyline shifts to the past just as Delta is waking up, you can hear the Counselor say: "Keep it in it's case, and don't let it touch anything else." *growling noise* THA MOAR U KNO~ Western Gen (talk) 03:00, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Alpha voice at 1:39? I noticed that directly after the Director's first "Allison" at 1:39 another scream can be heard which sounds an awful lot like Burnie / Alpha. It definitely sounds too young and differently pitched to be the Director, it doesn't make sense for the Counselor to care, and none of the agents have Burnie's distinctive tones. Perhaps, and this is just my theory, the Director is connected to the Alpha, and that's why we saw the sarcoughagus moving? I'm really getting into the whole "its the torture device" hypothesis; perhaps Church's memories triggered another fragmentation? As for the other AIs, I don't think they're linked to Church; if two AIs are affecting Carolina so horrifically, I don't think even a badass like the Director could take that many outside connections. I think it was just the mention of the word "Allison" that triggered their defensive states. But yeah, any other explanations for that voice at 1:39 would be good. I thought it was a bit weird seeing how it very obviously implies the Alpha as being muffled and locked away in a sarcoughagus. 20:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now explain all the OTHER voices after that which also sound like nothing we've heard before. As for the torture chamber.... The Sarchophagus was produced at a Cyrogenic Research Facility. Later, Director had to steal one. I'm pretty sure that if he needed a torture room, he could've made one himself. He has the resources. And why the fuck would that place be producing a torture room anyway. It doesn't make sense. If he had to go out and steal this thing, it means it's something he couldn't normally obtain or create on his own. Also, how the fuck do you torture an AI in a box? They put Alpha in scenarios, not in boxes. The theory I believe makes the most sense is that it's an Engineer (based on the symbols and the noises, the symbols are for an Engineer and it sounded like a living thing.) that is sensitive to the AI.Western Gen (talk) 21:11, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it has anything to do with the actual torture process, my idea was that it was just more of a specialized containment unit. But the Engineer theory makes some sense. Oh, and as for all the other voices, you can clearly hear a few of them are AI, such as one which is quite clearly Theta. As for the Human sounding ones, I imagine those are just the Freelancers repeating what their AIs are screaming. 21:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC) The voices there were from the AI and people, yes. It might've been possible for Alpha and Director to have a connection, I'm not sure, I think RT just did threw together audio of everyone screaming ALLISON for that scene, but I don't think that their possible connection caused the Sarcophagus to move. I don't even know if it was Alpha or not. And if Director needed a containment unit I don't see why he couldn't just make one. To me it seems more likely it was an Engineer. Also, I know RvB isn't *exactly* accurate with Halo Canon, but, if the symbols on the Sarcophagus aren't for an Engineer, what is their significance? Western Gen (talk) 22:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'll revise my statement; I think the Sarcoughagus is a device designed to contain the Alpha while it is broken down, not actually do the "torture". Remember, Omega inherited the ability to jump from system to system from the Alpha, so it would make sense that the Alpha would need some sort of special containment during the process. A prison. The engineer theory could fit with this. If there is an Engineer inside that box, perhaps its job is to help destabilise the Alpha and prompt the creation of new fragments. It would make sense that it would get "excited" and frighten the guards when it really got into a good fragmenting session. 06:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've never played Halo. What is an Engineer? CyrusArc 02:50, September 20, 2012 (UTC) An Engineer looks like a Big Floating nut sack with tentacle feather things hanging from it and a small four eyed lizard like head coming out from the bottom ... but the reason it speculated it could be an engineer is because there kinda like organic computers being able to download an AI onto itself like in Halo 3:odst the AI Virgil ended up being downloaded into an engineer. Cory Jaynes (talk) 17:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC) From what I've read about Engineer, they...don't really get excited. They enjoy working with things, sure, but not to a point where they'd react like the one in the Sarcophagus did. Also I don't think that they keep the Engineer and the Alpha in the same place. Director probably already has a place for Alpha, yes, I don't see why he wouldn't. The key here is that he couldn't get an Engineer, so he had to steal an Engineer. Anything else he could probably make himself. Engineer are Forerunner. From the Halo wiki: "The Engineers are actually not a natural, biological species at all, but rather an artificial life form created by the Forerunners. While they possess no true tissues or organs, their nano-mechanical surrogates so closely mimic their biological analogs that they seem almost indistinguishable to observers." It is because of this that I believe it to be possible for the Engineer to be sensitive to the AI, seeing that, in a way, they are similar beings. And yes, one AI even merged with an Engineer before. Though I don't think Alpha did. Or...I hope not. That would be freaky. Western Gen (talk) 21:21, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sarcophagus Why don't we have a page for it? Western Gen (talk) 03:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Because we don't know what is in it yet. Oo7nightfire said that as soon as we find out, we can make a page for it. but i think that there is obviously an engineer torturing the alpha inside there. TheBluester (talk) 00:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I deleted the page because it was poorly set up by a user and I didn't have time to edit it. I'll restore it right now however. Sorry for the inconvinience. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Eta/Iota Why do Eta and Iota look the same? I thought every AI has it's own ability and look and they kinda look like...twins?